Kenya in Tokyo
by AoVee
Summary: sebuah cerita ttg Oshitari brothers. sebuah FF gak lucu bin abal yg dipublish utk meramaikan fandom ini. kalo direview, saya terbebas dari suntikan dokter Yuushi


Disclaimer : Papah Takekon. Mama Minajun uda dikasi makan belom?

Genre : Humor

Warning : OOC, humor jayus, karakter yang ta bikin ancur, beberapa pair dan bahasa campur aduk tidak sesuai EYD.

_**Aku tahu gak semua orang suka bahasa gaul jakarta. Tapi sayangnya bahasa itu ta terapin di ff humor pertamaku ini. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian untuk menemukan kata-kata tersebut.   
><strong>_

_**Sudah diperingatkan lho! Jadi nanti kalo ngerasa jayus ato gak isa ketawa baca ff ini, berarti kamu kurang beruntung. _**_**Harap maklum, salah satu FF rekues yang failed.**_**_**_

_****.  
><strong>**_

_****Kenya in Tokyo****_

_**by Ao_Vee**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Akhirnya. Nyampe juga di Tokyo." Kenya berkacak pinggang dengan bangga. Dibelakangnya segera melaju kereta shinkansen untuk memberangkatkan penumpangnya. Sesekali diliriknya orang-orang disekitar yang berbodi aduhai. "Hei cewek, kamu cantik deh."

=.=;;

####

"Anak kelas 1, ambil bola seperti biasa. Kelas 2, bersihin ruang klub. Kelas 3, bersihin kelas Oresama. Reguler, maen single seperti biasa. Bubar."

"Oi, Atobe. Kita sedang latihan tenis, kenapa malah nyuruh anak kelas 3 bersihin kelasmu?" Yuushi bertanya dengan suara berat namun terdengar seksi.

"Tadi Oresama kena hukum Sakaki sensei waktu pelajaran musik, disuruh mbersihin kelas jadinya. Kan gak lucu kalo Oresama dilihat sama cewek-cewek seluruh sekolah lagi bersih-bersih. Image Oresama bisa jelek. Jadi kalian! Cepat kerjakan!" perintah Atobe (gak sopan) ke teman-teman sebayanya. Anehnya, mereka gak protes sama sekali.

"Hngg…Kei chan, tadi aku sempet denger kamu ngomong tentang cewek-cewek di sekolah ya?" Jirou dengan setengah tertidur bertanya memastikan. Meskipun tidak resmi, gini-gini dia pacar Atobe sekarang.

"Kamu salah denger." jawab Atobe berbohong, takut dijadiin daging giling ama Jirou kalo ampe ketauan. "Sudah jangan tidur lagi." lanjutnya membangunkan si 'putera tidur' dengan satu sentilan di dahi. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah kembali tidur kayak dihipnotis Uya Kuya.

####

Setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam ngegodain cewek, akhirnya cowok asli Osaka ini ingat tujuan utamanya ke Tokyo.

"Hahh..sudah ah. Bosen juga ngegodain cewek Tokyo, gak ada bedanya sama cewek Osaka. Betewe, arah sekolah Hyoutei ke mana?" pikirnya sambil celingak celinguk. Tapi yang terlihat cuman bangunan tinggi. Kemudian pikiran gak warasnya berputar. "Mungkin kalo aku liat dari atap gedung itu, Hyoutei bisa kelihatan. Lumayan, hemat tenaga daripada cari-cari dari bawah." Kenya pun segera berlari menuju puncak atap gedung didepannya ketimbang tanya ke pos polisi dekat situ.

####

"Aduh..Shisido san. Perutku sakit." erang Ootori, si malaikat tim Hyoutei, kesakitan.

"Eh Choutarou, kamu kenapa? Lagi gak enak badan?"

"Kelihatannya aku dilep, Shisido san. " jawab Ootori ngasal

"Hah? Apaan tuh dilep?" Shisido yang cowok tulen malah dibuat bingung

"Itu loh, sakit perut yang mesti dialamin cewek tiap kali datang bulan."

"Ih..emang situ cewek?" sindirnya. "Oi Oshitari, keluarga lu kan dokter. Bantuin Chouta 'napa?"

"Yang dokter kan keluarga gw, bukan gw." Yuushi protes sambil tetep ndeketin Ootori. Setelah sesi tanya jawab dengan pasien, Yuushi pun mutusin sesuatu. "Seingetku, Kenya pernah bilang kalo kapten Shiten, yang juga temen sekelasnya, yang juga komite kesehatan disekolahnya, yang bapaknya itu apoteker, yang pake perban ditangan kirinya, yang dia itu kidal, yang nama..."

"**KELAMAAN!**" bentak Shisido tidak sabar

"Oo..ya ya. Kalo si Shiraishi Kuranosuke itu tahu obat-obatan yang manjur."

"Terus buat apa tadi tanya-tanya terus ke Choutarou? Kirain lu uda tau obatnya."

"Hmph..bukannya dokter seperti itu? Bertanya banyak hal ke pasien soal penyakitnya. Masalah obat? Kan apoteker." dengus Yuushi, sombong.

Shisido berdecak kesal mendengarnya "Ah belagu lu. Bilang aja kalo kagak ngerti." ucapnya galak

"Kan situ yang minta bantuan." komen Yuushi. Ia pun berlanjut menelepon sepupunya. "Ah..halo..Kenya. kau masih di sekolah sekarang?"

"Oh..Yuushi. Gw lagi nyasar sekarang. Lu kan tau, gw buta arah."

"Haa?" Yuushi dengan tampang cengoknya, cuman isa ngangkat 1 alis ndenger alasan Kenya. Gak ngerti maksud dia nyasar itu di Tokyo.

"Hoo! Itu dia palangnya! Ketemu! Eh, uda dulu ya Yuushi. Nanti gw telepon balik. Kalo inget. Bye!" Kenya buru-buru nutup telepon.

Yuushi pun jadi heran sama sepupunya sendiri. Gak percaya kalo penyakit buta arah-nya sudah keterlaluan merasuki relung jiwanya. "Berapa tahun tuh anak hidup di Osaka? Nyasar dia bilang?"

####

"Itu dia! Uwahh..Hyoutei gede juga. Yuushi gak bo'ong ternyata." Kenya takjub liat sekolah Hyoutei dari atas gedung dengan kemampuan matanya yang minus 1,5 dan 3 itu. Tentu aja, sekolah yang dia liat itu cuman kantor dinas pusat pemerintahan yang emang uda gede dari sono-nya. "Tunggu aku, my honey!"

Kenya berlari keluar gedung untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Tapi karena salah ambil jalan di perempatan Shibuya, ia masuk ke 'hutan' bernama toko buku yang nyediain beragam manga yang jadi koleksinya di rumah. Tergodalah ia dan memasuki 'hutan manga' tersebut.

"Ntar aja deh ke Hyoutei. Nyantai dulu disini." ucapnya santai. "Toh my honey pasti masih latihan ampe malem ntar."

####

"Aduhhh! Shisido san aku uda gak kuat. Sakittt!" erang Ootori sekali lagi

"Ee..sabar ya Choutarou, sebentar lagi keluar kok." Shisido (sedikit) panik melihat Ootori kesakitan.

"Ha? Apanya yang 'keluar'? Anakmu dengan Ootori ya, Ryou?" celetuk Mukahi

"Ngaco lu, Dora."

Dan Mukahi sukses membeku dalam bongkahan es karena dikatai cowok yang disapa Ryou itu. Untung, ada Hiyoshi yang siap dengan ceret berisi air panas untuk mencairkannya. "Heh Oshitari! Obatnya mana? Lu gak kasian ama kouhai sendiri!"

"Bentar. Gw lagi nyoba nelpon si Kenya ini. Dasar bocah itu! Tadi katanya mau telpon lagi." gerutu Yuushi sambil memencet tombol panggilan cepat. Saat itu, teringatlah Yuushi akan kalimat yang dikatakan Kenya terakhir,

"_Nanti gw telepon balik. **Kalo ****inget.** Bye!" _

"Bocah tengik. Lari aja cepet. Ingatan lemot." Sekali lagi ia menggerutu sambil menunggu panggilan teleponnya diterima. "Oi Kenya! Lu kemana aja sih? Gw lagi keadaan darurat nih!"

"EGP, emang gw pikirin." jawab Kenya balik nyolot. "Ngapain sih telpon-telpon gw dari tadi? Kangen lu ama gw?"

"Amit-amit gw kangen ama lu."

Kenya mati tertohok akan kalimat Yuushi barusan. Dihatinya menancap sebuah panah kayak panah cinta cupid. Cuman kali ini, tulisannya MALU. "Ehem..ngapain telpon? Gw lagi sibuk." Sibuk baca komik maksudnya.

"Gw butuh bantuan kapten tenis lu."

"Jadi lu salah sambung ke nomer gw?"

"Gw gak punya nomernya si tangan racun itu! Makanya gw telpon lu."

"..Oshitari cepetan! Chouta tahan ya. Ada aku disini." bentak Shisido dari kejauhan. Tapi tetep kedengeren Kenya yang ada diseberang telpon saking kencengnya ngomong. Orang-orang yang gak tau keadaan di Hyoutei, pasti menyangka Ootori akan melahirkan.

"Lu denger kan? Kouhai gw sakit. Cepet kasi nomernya."

Kenya yang denger suara Shisido barusan, mulai ngerasa ngeri dan ngerti keadaan darurat yang Yuushi maksud dan bersedia mbantu. "Oke, bentar lagi gw kirim nomernya. Cuman Yuushi, kenapa lu gak bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan sekolah aja sih?" ucapnya sembari langsung menutup telpon.

"…ng? Lha..iya ya. 'napa juga gw pake susah-susah telpon Kenya kalo ada ruang kesehatan disini. Elu sih, Shisido! Bikin gw panik segala." seru Yuushi. Sekarang giliran Shisido yang kena semprot.

####

"Bikin repot aja si Yuushi itu. Suruh ngirim nomernya Shiraishi lagi. Huh..!" ucap Kenya menggerutu setelah mengirim nomer teman sekelasnya tersebut. "Dia sendiri kan calon dokter. Kenapa gak isa nanganin."

Kemudian, sebuah panggilan kembali menggetarkan ponsel miliknya. "Sapa lagi ini yang telpon! APA!"

"Hii..Ken chan serem. Kok marah-marah gitu?"

"Haa? Sapa lu panggil-panggil gw 'Ken chan'." jawab Kenya galak.

"Ini aku, Ku-chan."

.

.

'_Barusan diomongin. Panjang umur nih anak.'_

_._

_.  
><em>

"Kebiasaan, belum pikun uda muda. Eh salah. Belum tua uda pikun." lanjut si Bible

"Lu sendiri juga gitu. Pake salah ucap segala." jawab Kenya, cowok yang bersedia menjadi 'pacar' Shiraishi sekarang.

"Aduh, jadi malu." Shiraishi jadi tersipu malu.

.

.

'_Gw tarik kata-kata tadi. Yang bener, sarap nih anak.'_

.

.

"Ken chan lagi dimana sih? Dicariin dari tadi gak ketemu."

"Gw lagi di Tokyo sekarang. Udahan dulu ya." jawab si pemelihara iguana ini mengakhiri. Mau lanjut baca komik gratis maksudnya.

"Aku tahu kok. Dari tadi kan, kita naek kereta yang sama."

"Hekh? Apaan lu bilang?"

"Dari tadi aku bareng kamu, Ken chan. Cuman abis kamu masuk gedung, aku kehilangan kamu. Soalnya kamu cepet banget larinya." curhatnya. "Tanpa kamu, aku gak isa apa-apa, Ken. Aku gak sanggup bertahan sendiri."

'_Hii..ini orang mau putus atau nyariin gw sih?' _

####

"Gak diangkat! Kenya ngasi nomer yang salah nih keliatannya." Yuushi ngerasa kalau dia dikerjain lagi. Padahal memang karena si Shiraishi sedang melakukan panggilan. "Udah Shisido, bawa aja dia ke ruang kesehatan."

"Gak guna lu!" sindir Shisido.

Oshitari yang cukup kehina ama judesnya Shisido jadi tersikut, eh salah ketik, tersinggung. "Lu ngomong sesuatu tadi?"

"Lu-gak-guna. Denger?"

Oshitari menjawab dengan aksen Osaka-nya "Bukannya lu yang gak guna? Bisanya cuman nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Kayak disini gak ada klinik aja." Sambil tetep berusaha untuk tenang.

"Emang gak ada."

"Eh iya, gak ada. Rumah sakit kalo gitu."

"Lu gak ngomong dari tadi."

"Hehh? Kenapa jadi nyalahin gw?"

"Gw berharap lu isa ngasi pertolongan secepatnya buat Choutarou." seru Shisido dengan sifat galaknya

"Dia kan pacar lu. Urus sendiri 'napa?"

Pertarungan si galak namun baik (Shisido) dan si pembawaan tenang namun mesum (Oshitari) ini tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi.

"Kalian berdua, daripada bertengkar, cepat lari keliling sekolah Hyoutei 100 kali. Sekarang." ucap suara yang tidak kalah _sexy_ lainnya tiba-tiba, Atobe Keigo.

"Biarin kita tengkar dulu, monyet gunung."

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi? Se-ka-rang."

"Nanti!"

"Sekarang!"

"Nanti!"

"..Bantuin aku dulu dong, Shisido san!" jerit Ootori, pasien yang terlupakan.

####

Shiraishi tersesat. 'Penyakit' buta arah Kenya membuat ia memberi arahan yang salah.

"Toko buku mana Ken chan? Yang ada disini cuman toko _action__ figure_."

"Lu yakin tadi ambil kiri jalan habis Shibuya?"

"Iya." jawab Shiraishi yakin. "Ken chan sendiri? Yakin kalo tadi ambil kiri jalan? Bukan kanan jalan?"

Si pemilik motto 'No Speed No Life' terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia masuk ke toko buku ini juga karena tersesat.

"Ken?"

Namun saat itu Kenya menangkap bayangan cewek-cewek yang ber-cosplay ria melintas diluar toko. Kenya yang hobinya jelalatan kalo liat cewek menutup telpon Shiraishi biar gak dicincang part dua layaknya Atobe.

Cosplayer juga melewati tempat pemilik tangan racun ini berada. Shiraishi yang tahu kalo Kenya penggemar manga, punya firasat kalo cowok itu bakal ngeliat kerumunan cosplayer tersebut. Sehingga ia juga pergi mengikuti mereka dan mendapati Kenya jelalatan liat cewek cantik.

Belum sempat Kenya nyelesein baca komik gratis dan ngodain para cewek cosplayer diluar toko, ia merasa aura Shiraishi didekatnya.

"Ken chan, kalo minta maaf sekarang aku maafin kok." ucap Shiraishi tiba-tiba, dengan senyum _angel_ nan _devil_ menghiasi wajahnya.

"UWAKH! Kok lu uda disini?"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Shiraishi makin kesal dan tergerak untuk membuka perbannya. "Kemarilah Ken chan. Aku pengen meluk kamu."

"Hiii! Daripada dipeluk ama lu, mending ama cewek didepan itu aja!" seru Kenya sambil kabur.

"KENYA JANGAN LARI!"

"Kamu juga jangan lari!" seru suara seseorang tiba-tiba. "Bayar dulu komik yang dibawa anak tadi." Yang ternyata sang karyawan toko.

"Kok aku yang ditagih sih mbak? Kenya tunggu!" jerit Shiraishi.

####

"Makasih ya Kabaji." ucap Choutarou sedikit lemas. Yang dijawab dengan 'Usu' kepunyaan Kabaji. Teman sebaya-nya inilah yang membopong ia ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Choutarou, kamu uda baikan?" Shisido bertanya dengan lembut.

"Iyah Shisido san. Ternyata perutku sakit gara-gara belum BAB dari sebulan kemarin." jawab pemilik tinggi badan 185 cm ini, yang membuat Shisido ilfil ndengerinnya.

'_Buset dah ni anak. Cakep cakep tapi jorok.'_

"Syukurlah Ootori." ucapan tulus terdengar dari mulut Yuushi.

"Terima kasih, Oshitari san. Sudah mau repot-repot membantuku."

"Halah…bantuan gak guna gitu diucapin makasih. Enakan dia Choutarou." sindir Shisido pada Yuushi.

"Shisido san gak boleh gitu!"

"Kalo kata 7icons, _'__Gak__ gak __gak __level.__Gak __gak __gak __level.__' _" lanjut cowok bertopi ini sambil niruin gaya 7icons versi macho.

"Ihh…Shisido san." Kini giliran Ootori yang ilfil liat gerakan pasangannya.

"Hahh…" desah Yuushi. "Sudahlah Ootori. Daripada kamu ilfil ama Shisido yang kayak gitu, mending jadian ama aku aja gimana?" tawarnya.

"Oshitari san…maaf, _'__Aku__ gak __kuat __sama __playboy __playboy.__'_ " Yang dijawab oleh Ootori dengan lanjutan lirik 7icons. Yuushi mati kutu dengernya.

"Jiahahakh! Rasain lu Oshitari! Haahaakh..bagus bagus! Good job, Choutarou" seru Shisido sambil ngasih 6 jempolnya (?)

"Yuushiiiii, masih mau cari yang lain? Padahal kau sudah punya aku. Grr…" Gakuto marah sambil narik kuping si playboy.

"Kei chan gak bakal kayak Yuushi kan?" tanya Jirou yang (tumben-tumbennya bangun) berdiri disebelah Atobe.

Dipeluklah Jirou oleh Atobe dengan sebelah tangannya. "Pasti enggak dong, Jirou. Kan aku sayang kamu. Muachh.." jawab Atobe sembari ngasi ciuman mesra di dahi sang uke. "Oshitari, Shisido. Hukuman kalian berdua masih berlaku ampe 5 menit lagi."

"5 menit lagi? Enak dong, gak perlu lama-lama larinya." celetuk Shisido.

"Lebih dari itu, tambah 100 kali lagi. Berlaku kelipatan."

"LU KIRA BELANJA!"

####

"Fuhh…kayaknya uda jauh. Itu Shiraishi gak bakal isa nyamain kecepatan gw. Aree? Gw dimana lagi sekarang?" kata Kenya sambil berusaha ngatur nafas. Setelah ngeliat sekeliling, ia ngeliat sebuah sekolah yang gedeee banget. Pintu gerbangnya kayak pintu istana di dongeng-dongeng. Lapangan bola aja kalah gede kalo dibandingin ama jalan dari gerbang menuju gedung utama bangunan tersebut. Kenya ngelirik sebuah tulisan disebelah kanannya dan ngerasa bangga ama kemampuan nyasarnya. "Insting nyasar mbawa gw ke Hyoutei. Heh..gw emang hebat. Tapi..kok uda sepi ya? Jam berapa sekarang?"

Diliatnya jam yang bertengger dalam ponsel flip miliknya, 19:10. Kenya baru sadar kalo langit uda berubah gelap. Karena takut sang 'My Honey' uda pulang, Kenya berpikir untuk nelpon Yuushi dan menanyakan tentang latihan Hyoutei.

"What's up, Kenya? Sekarang giliran lu yang nelpon."

"Hoo..level foundation gak lulus aja pake pamer lu." sindir Kenya pada omongan inggris Yuushi

"Gak sopan, lu kira gw o'on terus."

"Iyah. Lu kan emang o'on."

"O'on mana ama lu? Pake bilang nyasar segala di Osaka. Gimana kalo lu ke Tokyo buat ngunjungi gw."

Sayup-sayup, Kenya mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang Yuushi. Membuat Kenya merasa lega karena orang yang dicarinya masih bersama Yuushi saat ini.

.

.

"…Ayo Yuushi, pulang. Ootori bisa jalan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mukahi san. Arigatou."

"Emang lu mau gendong Chouta kalo dia pingsan?" ucap Shisido menanggapi.

"Kan ada lu, Ryou. Kabaji, Atobe juga. Kok repot?"

"Emang Oresama pembantumu."

.

.

"Oii, Kenya? Kok malah diem sih." tanya Yuushi.

"Yuushi, lu masih di sekolah kan?"

"Memang." jawabnya sambil mulai berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Kalo gitu, gw isa ketemu orang itu." Akhirnya, Kenya sembunyi. Nunggu Yuushi mengeluarkan batang hidungnya.

"Heh?"

.

"..Yuushi, dari tadi telpon sapa sih?" ucap Gakuto, maen peluk lengan Yuushi.

"Hee Kenya, gw cekik lu kalo ketemu nanti. Bikin penasaran aja." ancam Yuushi pada Kenya. "Maksud lu apa?"

"Hoo..jadi ini pacarmu sekarang?" Dengan tiba-tiba, Kenya muncul dihadapan Yuushi.

"Lho Kenya…kau..sedang apa kau..di..sini?" seru Yuushi kaget kayak orang kena penyakit stroke.

"Hmm..seleramu payah." Kenya berkomen tentang penampilan Gakuto. Rambut merah dengan model Dora, pendek dan sedikit gendut. Membuat ia ragu akan pilihan Yuushi si mesum.

"Gakh? Apa kau bilang! Yuushi, dia menghinaku!" rengek Gakuto.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia menjadikanmu milikku." kata Yuushi formal pada Kenya. Khasnya kalau lagi ngerayu.

"Najis gw pacaran ama lu. Ryou~!" jawab Kenya meniru perkataan Yuushi sembari memanggil dan ngehampiri Shisido, sang 'My Honey', yang juga baru keluar. "Ryou mau pulang ya? Ayo bareng-bareng lari."

"Sapa lu ngajak-ngajak lari?" tanya Shisido judes.

"Shisido san, punya selingkuhan baru ya?" Ootori bertanya dengan muka mau nangis.

"Enggaklah Choutarou! Kamu kok percaya aja ama orang kayak gini!"

"Eh lu, minggir aja deh. Ganggu kita aja." sindir Kenya pada Ootori. Dipegangnya lengan Shisido untuk menambah kemesraan.

"Eh lu tu yang pergiiiii!" Shisido ngamuk sambil mbuang muka Kenya jauh-jauh. Tapi yang meluk gak bergeming.

"KENYA!" jerit sebuah suara tiba-tiba, Shiraishi. Dia akhirnya berhasil nemuin sang kekasih. "Kamu itu ya! Tadi cosplayer, sekarang sama dia. Kamu uda punya aku, masih juga selingkuh! Aku kurang apa sih?"

"Kurang asem!" jawab Kenya. "Kayak Ryou dong, justru karena bau badannya yang asem gara-gara kebanyakan lari, jadi tambah macho." lanjutnya. Gak jelas itu maksudnya nyindir atau muji.

"Eh busuk! Lu ngatain gw hahh? Choutarou jangan ketawa!"

"Pfft..gomen, Shisido san. Haha..buft..aku gak tahan. Shisido san..dikatain bau asem. Pftt..hahakh!" Ootori berusaha nahan tawanya, meskipun gak berhasil.

"Malah diterusin!" Shisido melotot sebel. Tapi Ootori tambah ngakak aja dengernya.

"Kalo gini ceritanya, mending kita pulang aja. Ayo kenyaaa!" ujar Shiraishi sambil narik-narik Kenya.

Shisido yang mendukung gerakan sang kapten Shitenhouji, berusaha ngelepasin juga sambil ngumpat-ngumpat gak jelas. "Sana noh, pulang. Pulang lu! Bikin rusuh aja."

"Gak mauuu! Kalau aku pulang, Ryou juga kudu ikut!" Gak mau kalah lomba tarik-tarikan, Kenya juga ikutan narik Shisido sebagai gantinya.

"Gak bisa gitu! Shisido san gak boleh pergi!" teriak Ootori demi Shisido. Kini mukanya sudah kembali serius, membuat 3 orang yang sedang lomba tarik tambang itu terdiam. Terutama Kenya, yang terpana akan wajah marah namun _cute_ khas Ootori.

Dengan kecepatannya, pemilik nama Oshitari kenya ini berhasil melepaskan diri dari Shiraishi dan mendekati Ootori yang tanpa pertahanan. "Uke yang manis. Lu tau wajah marah lu tadi manis banget? Ama gw aja gimana?" Mulut Kenya kemudian nyosor cium bibir Ootori.

"SETOPPPPP!"

"Shisido san, yang bener, stop. Bukan setop." celetuk Ootori membenarkan.

"Ahh..bawel lu Choutarou! Heh busuk, jangan coba-coba cari penyakit ya! Napsu banget pake mau nyium Chouta segala." Shisido sudah siap buat ngelindungi Ootori dibelakangnya.

"Uke yang manis dan seme yang agresif. Fuh.." dengus Kenya. "Gw suka gaya lu berdua. Kalian, jadi milik gw sekarang!" Didekapnya erat-erat Shisido dan Ootori.

"GAK SUDI! Sana lu, jengkol! Lepasin gw…!"

.

.

.

Suasana 'lomba tarik tambang' jadi makin ramai. Hadiah yang direbutin juga gak jelas. Gakuto, Oshitari dan Atobe yang melihat hal tersebut cuman bisa geleng-geleng.

"Aku yakin, Kenya ketularan penyakit playboy-mu, Yuushi." ucap Gakuto. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan yakin mereka bertiga. (Yuushi, kau mengakuinya? =.=;; )

####

Malem ini, Kenya nginep dirumah Yuushi. Shiraishi dioper ke rumah Atobe. Pembicaraan sesama buchou dan sesama sepupu akan lebih nyambung dan gak bikin rusuh, pikir Atobe.

"Dateng-dateng bikin rusuh di sekolah orang. Pikiran lu waras gak sih?"

"Aku dateng ke Hyoutei buat ketemu Ryou kok. Kalian yang heboh sendiri. Salah kalo pengen ketemu seseorang?"

"Yang salah itu otak lu!"

"Tapi Ryou emang lebih cakep dari lu ya. Badannya kekar _and_ kuat. Keren lagi. Apalagi _dash_ nya yang bikin gw jatuh cinta. Kalo gw ama dia main doubles, pasti gak ada yang ngalahin" pikir Kenya sambil menerawang jauh. Yuushi cuman manggut-manggut cuek dengernya. "Oya, gw heran kenapa lu jadian ama Dora? Pasti lu putus asa saking gak lakunya ama cewek ya? Udah, ngaku aja."

Yuushi nahan diri buat tetep tenang diejek gitu ama saingannya. "Siapa juga yang jadian sama dia?"

"Lha buktinya lu gandengan mesra ama tuh anak pas kita ketemu digerbang."

"Lu sendiri juga gak laku. Pake pacaran ama Shiraishi segala."

"Sesama pria gak laku, dilarang menghina."

"Gw laku."

"Sama cowok? Najis."

"Situ kan jugaa!" Yuushi pengen banget mukul cowok satu ini. Kenya-nya malah pura-pura gak denger.

"Menurut lu Yuushi, kenapa gak ada cewek yang ndeketin kita ya? Padahal kita kan atlet, kaya, tampang gak jelek-jelek amat, tubuh juga atletis. Apa coba yang kurang?"

"Kurang dihajar, kurang codet juga." Yuushi dengan lancar mengatakan pendapatnya. "Lu lihat Shisido? Padahal dia punya banyak bekas luka di wajah dan gak seberuntung kita punya wajah ganteng, tapi Ootori yang notabene kayak cewek malah nempel terus ama dia."

"Tetep aja dia cowok kalee, si Ootori itu." komen Kenya. "Pasti karena lu nerapin standar yang terlalu tinggi. Tipe lu kan cewek berkaki indah. Cuihh…gw mau muntah pas lu kasi tahu hal itu."

"Kan bangga kalo bisa jalan ama cewek kayak gitu? Apalagi kalo didukung ama wajahnya yang cantik dan bodinya yang seksi."

"Itu mah, lu nya aja yang mesum."

"Hee..pake nyindir. Lu sendiri kalo liat cewek, langsung jelalatan. Kayak gak pernah liat cewek aja."

"Itu anugerah. Selama mata gw masih normal, ngeliatin cewek cantik gak dosa. Merekanya aja yang dandan terlalu cantik."

"Mata uda minus 3, tapi tauu aja ada cewek cantik lagi lewat."

"Itulah kelebihan gw."

"Kelebihan berat badan."

Tanpa denger sindiran Yuushi, Kenya lanjut bertanya "Lu pernah mikir gak, sifat playboy lu ama jelalatan gw mirip sapa?"

Yuushi dengan yakin menjawab, "Bokap lu."

"Kenapa nuduh bokap gw? Bokap lu sendiri juga mesum."

"Terus sapa?"

"Ya kakek moyang kita lah. Bokap kita aja ketularan. Apalagi kita."

"Itu bukan nular. Emang keturunan kita kayak gitu."

"Ehh, lu kok mengakui gitu sih? Bantah kek. Gw sih ogah punya bapak kayak gitu."

"Intinya, kalo lu gak belajar jelalatan dari bokap lu, sapa lagi? Seorang anak pasti niru perbuatan orang tua." jawab cowok berkacamata (palsu) ini, sok bijak.

"Berarti bokap kita sama-sama jelalatan _and_ mesum kayak kita?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Hmm…" ucap Kenya menggumamkan sesuatu, mencoba untuk berpikir.

Yuushi yang saat itu duduk berhadapan ama Kenya, ngeliat ke salah satu bagian kaki Kenya yang mulus bak cewek idamannya. Dan otak gak warasnya mulai berputar selagi sepupunya itu lengah.

"Kenya." panggilnya. "Gw uda bilang belum kalo kaki lu sexy banget?" cowok berzodiak Libra ini mulai meraba kaki Kenya dan dengan cepat menindihnya sebelum orang tersebut meloloskan diri.

Yang ditindih cuman bisa diem karena kaget. Gak percaya kalo sepupu sendiri juga bakal diserang. "Oi Yuushi, lepasin gw!"

Yuushi mana mungkin ngelepasin tangkapan yang uda didapet. Dengan senyum mesum yang seakan bilang 'gak mau', Dikuncinya tangan Kenya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai meraba wajah, menuju tubuh, dan turun ke kakinya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek sepaha.

Didorongnya salah satu kaki Kenya dan bersiap untuk 'mencicipi' sebelum didengarnya suara PRETT…PRET…DUTTT…. yang cukup panjang.

.

.

.

"Hmp! Lu kentut ya Kenya?"

"Haha! Sori bro. Gw uda gak tahan. Lu sih ndeketin gw pas mau ngentut."

"Ngerusak suasana aja. Hmp! Bau banget! Bangke lu!" Yuushi kesel setengah hidup dikerjain terus sama sepupunya. Sambil nutup hidung, Yuushi komat kamit gak jelas. Protes padahal _timing_ dia mau 'ngapa-ngapain' Kenya uda pas banget ama hasratnya yang bergejolak.

Pecinta musik rap inipun heran dan mulai merhatiin kakinya yang dipuji sepupunya. "Tadi lu bilang kaki gw sexy?" Dirabanya kaki berbulu tipis tersebut. Tidak bisa dibilang putih mulus, malah mungkin kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari saat latihan. "Mau gw liatin sampe atas, Yuushi? Gratis." Kenya godain Yuushi lagi sambil ngangkat celana pendeknya lebih ke atas dan berpose ala model cover _playboy._

"Gak minat. Sini lu! Gw smack down baru tau rasa!" Yuushi berusaha nangkep Kenya lagi dari belakang. Tapi karena yang jadi lawannya si Speed Star dari Osaka, berkelitlah ia menuju pojok kamar.

"Eitss…gak kena wekkk :P " si Kenya meletin lidah buat ngejek cowok berkacamata tersebut. "Coba kejar gw, tuan _tensai_."

Gak kurang akal, Yuushi yang tersulut dengan julukan tensai-nya itu punya ide buat ngebales Kenya. "Ah..bibi? Iya, Kenya disini." ucap Yuushi tiba-tiba sambil ngangkat ponselnya. Pura-pura. "Merepotkan? Iya, dia merepotkan sekali. Dia membongkar semua koleksi buku porno teman-teman sekolahku begitu datang di Hyoutei."

"Eh apaan! Ibu dia bohong!" Sekali lagi. Dengan kecepatan kilatnya, Kenya nyampe ke tempat Yuushi dan ngerebut ponsel. Setelah halo halo bandung beberapa kali, Kenya baru sadar kalau ponsel pemain Hyoutei tersebut tidak melakukan panggilan.

"Fufu…kau tertipu, _Speed__ Star_ Osaka." Yuushi nyengir puas berhasil mbales Kenya.

"Kukhh! Sini lu! Gw smack down baru tau rasa!"

"Eitss…itu kata-kata gw."

"EGP!"

Dan bermainlah mereka _smack__down-smack__down_an. Sebuah acara televisi yang sudah lama tidak di tayangkan di saluran televisi saat ini.

**THE END**

_**I think in your mind now is "This story not funny at all." ****But, apapun komen kalian, silahkan ditulis. **_


End file.
